


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: EXO Unit [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (Korea TV), EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Federal Agents, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Alternative Universe - FBI, Blood and Torture, Criminals Minds Inspired, Gen, Hurt Oh Sehun, Inspired by Criminal Minds, Kidnapped Sehun, Kidnapping, M/M, Missions Gone Wrong, Oh Sehun-centric, Protective Byun Baekhyun, Protective Lu Han, Psychological Torture, Rescue Missions, Serial Killers, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Sehun knew going to investigate the house on his own was a stupid idea,and yet he went and did it anyways.And now here he was,living out the consequences of his stupid desicion.
Relationships: Lu Han/Oh Sehun, Oh Sehun & Original Male Character(s), Oh Sehun/EXO Ensemble
Series: EXO Unit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916251
Kudos: 1





	Untitled

**10:34 AM**

"So no leads still?"

Junmyeon letting out a sigh of disappointment was enough of an answer for Sehun."Still no luck?"The younger of the two asked and Junmyeon simply shrugged."Sorry,nothing personal Sehun-ah."The older said."But I'm starting think that it's lost cause at this point."


End file.
